glitterforcefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7
"The Perfect Hideout", known in Japan as "Where Is It? Out Secret Base!?" (Doko na no? Watashitachi no Himitsu Kichi!?), is the seventh episode of season 1 of Glitter Force and is the seventh episode overall. Major Events *The girls' secret base in the Library of Legends is created. Synopsis The girls realize that they need a private place to conduct Glitter Force business. Each warrior has a different idea of where their base should be, so they use the Library of Legends to visit each one. Will any of their ideas work, or will the perfect location for a secret base be somewhere they never imagined? Summary Emily uses the Phone Charm to contact Pop. The girls are at first excited to be able to talk with him at any time, but their mood is quickly ruined when two classmates see them and ask what they're doing. Kelsey quickly gets them to look away by pretending that there's a UFO in the sky. For now, the problem is solved. The team has trouble finding a place to talk about Glitter Force matters in private, and they settle for sitting behind the dirty AC unit at school. Kelsey suggests that in the future, they meet at one of their houses, but Chloe points out that their families will be able to overhear them. Emily then gets the idea of creating their own Glitter Force headquarters. The others agree and use the bookcase portal to travel to the Library of Legends, from which they can go to any bookcase in the world. Kelsey gets the idea to use the Library of Legends as their secret base. At first, the others are enthusiastic and they explore the area. However, Lily trips and falls into a pit. Emily comes after her, but she gets snagged by a tree branch. Kelsey, April, and Chloe come after the two, but they fall into the pit just like Lily. The team decides that the Library of Legends is too dirty and dangerous to be used as a secret base. Chloe gets her own idea of where their secret base should be, and she takes the others there using the bookcase portal. They end up at a high-altitude weather station near an imposing mountain. Chloe stands upon a high platform and unrolls a scroll with "GF", an abbreviation of "Glitter Force", written on it. Chloe announces that she's written a poem containing a mission statement for the Glitter Force. While Chloe reads the poem with enthusiasm, the others are cold and want to go somewhere else. In the end, Chloe's idea fails. Back in the Library of Legends, Lily is enthusiastic to show the team her idea for a secret base. She takes them to a futuristic, high-tech lab. The girls are amazed, and they start pressing buttons everywhere. Unfortunately, it turns out that they're actually on the set for a science fiction movie. The crew of the movie is upset about them being on the set, so they leave. It's April's turn next. She takes the team to a cute, pink room filled with plushies. The girls are surprised that someone as sporty as April enjoys girly things, but they still like the base, especially when April reveals that she's brought food. However, it turns out that they're in a plushie store, and that food isn't allowed. A girl picks up Candy and almost buys her. Hastily, the girls rescue Candy and hightail it out of the building. Then, it's Kelsey's turn. She takes them to a gorilla enclosure. Emily thinks that one of the gorillas is another plushie, so she hugs it. She panics when she realizes that it's actually a gorilla. The others aren't happy, but Kelsey is. Eventually, an employee comes in and tells them to get out. Unfortunately, the bookcase they teleported in with isn't a real bookcase, but a painting of one, so the girls have to run away to a real one. Finally, it's Emily's turn. Emily takes them to her old home from before she moved to Rainbow Hills. There, as a kid, she found a secret clearing in the forest. She was inspired to do so by one of her favorite books, The Magic Meadow, in which two girls meet up every day in a clearing that only they know about. However, when the team gets there, they find that two little girls have taken over the spot. Emily is somewhat sad that the spot isn't hers anymore, but she's supportive of the idea of passing it down to a new generation. Then, Ulric strikes. Annoyed by the tea party, he summons an Unhappy Ending. The Glitter Force transforms, and Ulric turns a tree into a Buffoon. The Buffoon quickly knocks the warriors into the ground. Ulric says that he could easily transform the whole forest into a parking lot with a mini-mall, and Glitter Lucky says that she refuses to let that happen. The Buffoon attacks again, trying to crush Lucky, but the other four save her by holding the Buffoon up. This gives Lucky the opportunity to destroy the Buffoon with Sparkle Storm, netting the team the Ring Charm. After the fight, Emily gets the idea to let the bookcase portal decide for them where to put their secret base. They return to the Library of Legends and use the portal, each one concentrating on the sort of base they want. The bookcase portal teleports them back into the Library of Legends. April thinks that the portal is broken. Then, Emily realizes that the Library of Legends was the best place for a secret base all along. The girls try sitting on some toadstools in the library. However, they're too far apart. They all try sitting on a single one, but they fall off. Then, Candy decides to use the Star Charm to decorate the library. She uses it on a tree stump, turning it into a house. Kelsey wonders why Candy didn't just use the Star Charm in the first place, and Emily says that travelling all over helped them better realize how awesome the library is. The girls enter the house, which proves to be satisfactory. Chloe puts her scroll on the wall while Candy uses a bracelet-making machine to create decorations. The team uses mugs to give a toast to their new secret base, and the episode ends. Characters Glitter Force *Emily / Glitter Lucky *Kelsey / Glitter Sunny *Lily / Glitter Peace *April / Glitter Spring *Chloe / Glitter Breeze Pixies *Candy *Pop Villanis *Ulric *Buffoon Trivia * In the Japanese version, the base that Reika (Chloe) visits is on Mount Fuji, the highest mountain in Japan. * Emily's book, The Magic Meadow, doesn't exist in real life as it is described in the episode. In the original Japanese version, the book is called Anne of Green Gables, which does exist in real life. In Anne of Green Gables, the two girls who meet in the forest clearing are named Anne and Diana. References * https://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/SmPC07 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Https://glitterforce.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Glitter Force (series) Season 1 EpisodesGlitter Force (series)